1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a polarizing liquid crystal panel, a display apparatus including the polarizing liquid crystal panel, and a method of manufacturing the polarizing liquid crystal panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a polarizing liquid crystal panel preventing a gravity defect, a display apparatus including the polarizing liquid crystal panel, and a method of manufacturing the polarizing liquid crystal panel
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus displaying a stereoscopic image displays a three-dimensional (“3D”) image using a binocular parallax between two eyes of an observer. The displaying of the stereoscopic image using the binocular parallax may be divided to a stereoscopic type display and an auto-stereoscopic type display.
An example of the stereoscopic type display may include a polarizing glass type display using polarizing glasses having different polarizing properties from each other corresponding to a left eye and a right eye of the observer. The polarizing glass type display may generally include a patterned retarder type display using a space division and an active retarder type display using a time division.
The active retarder type display includes an active switch panel (“ASP”) as a polarizing panel converting a polarizing property of the stereoscopic image to generate a left eye image and a right eye image. The ASP may polarize a light using a liquid crystal.
Generally, the ASP includes two glass substrates as base substrates, and a spacer disposed therebetween to maintain a cell gap. For example, when the ASP is applied to a large display panel of a 3D display apparatus, a plastic substrate instead of the glass substrate and a bead spacer may be used to reduce a manufacturing cost. However, the bead spacer may affect the cell gap according to density thereof, and when the display panel including the bead spacer is placed in an erect position, a liquid crystal within the display panel is condensed in a direction of gravity. Accordingly, a gravity defect may occur in the display panel.